The Long Lost Pony
by J. X. Wheeler
Summary: Midnight Eclipse is a pegasus who was born with one big wing and one little wing. This is the story of his life after he was presumed dead in the Everfree Forest. Please leave me with a review that can help give me ideas for continuing chapters!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Wait up Rainbow Dash, you know I can't fly as fast as you can!" The poor colt had said trying to catch up to his fast counterpart. She may have only been a filly but she was already as fast and agile as a full grown pegasus. He had been following Rainbow Dash to the Wonderbolts show that was going to take place in only half an hour. They were eagerly counting the days until the event, both were filled with excitement as the days went by. "Come on Midnight Eclipse, can't you fly any faster?" The colt looked away in shame. "You know one of my wings is smaller than the other…" Rainbow Dash just sighed. "Right I forgot, sorry if I offended you." Midnight just smiled. "It's ok RD." A few minutes later they finally made it to the arena where the show was to take place. Midnight eclipse is a dark blue pegasus who was born with one medium-sized wing and one small-sized wing, he has a yellow half-circle birthmark on his right eye and he wears a gold necklace with a Ruby pendant in the middle.

"Is this great or what?! We got front row seats to only the greatest show ever on Cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash had stated obviously very excited for the event. Midnight just nodded his head in agreement; he wasn't very sociable to begin with. "I heard that in today's show they are going to pick someone from the audience to train under them." "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash was surprised by what Midnight said making him wince in shock from her outburst. "Then they obviously have to pick me! I have always wanted to be a Wonderbolt for as long as I can remember!" Midnight just chuckled at Rainbow Dash then stopped when he saw the show was starting.

After almost three hours of seeing tricks, loops, and races the show had finally come to an end. "Now it is time for us to pick out a pegasus from the audience to come train with us!" The leader of the group had said. "About time, I can't wait to see who they pick, it just has to be me!" A bunch of chatter was heard in the audience as the lights dimmed and the spotlight circled around the excited fillies and colts. Midnight tried shying away by sliding under the seat but to no avail since the spotlight stopped on him. "It seems we have a winner folks!" One of the other Wonderbolts had said as he flew to the confused colt.

"What is your name Wonderbolt trainee?" The pegasus smiled at the colt who crawled out from under his seat nervously. "I am Midnight Eclipse and I don't think I am cut out to be a Wonderbolt, I have a deformed wing." He showed the pony his small wing and big wing making him laugh. "That is exactly why we chose you! We are going to prove that anyone can be a Wonderbolt no matter what they may or may not have!" He had said. Midnight just nodded his head and looked at Rainbow Dash whose jaw had been dropped in shock, she was utterly speechless. He whispered sorry to her and flew off to where the Wonderbolts were.

Suddenly the lights in the arena turned off making everyone gasp in fear and confusion. One of stadium's columns broke away and slammed down on Midnight sending him plummeting to the ground. The audience and Wonderbolts gasped. "Midnight!" Rainbow Dash had gotten out of her seat and flew down, through the clouds, alongside the Wonderbolts to try to catch the unconscious colt. In the end they were too late, the colt had fallen into the Everfree forest and after many days the search parties that were sent out, gave up. Midnight Eclipse was presumed dead.


	2. The Stranger

**The Stranger**

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, the ponies, stallions, fillies and colts were all just going about doing their own business. Over at Fluttershy's Cottage she was happily at work taking care of the numerous animals that were around there. "I told you about jumping from tree to tree with that injured arm of yours Mr. Squirrel. Now please don't do it again ok?" The squirrel she was speaking to nodded its head and scurried off into the woods. Once all was said and done Fluttershy turned to go back to her cottage when she heard rustling from the bushes of the Everfree Forest. "Uh…h-hello?" She said nervously while slowly walking towards the sound.

Suddenly, she saw a dark blue pegasi step out of the woods and fall to the floor covered in cuts and bruises, upon deeper inspection she could see one of it's wings were broken. "Oh dear!" She stated flying over to the injured pegasi. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" She started looking left and right to see if there was anypony around to help her. She eventually, with the help of a few animals, got the pegasi into her home and onto a bed. She started tending to the cuts and bruises the visitor had while putting the broken wing into a makeshift cast.

After a few hours had passed the unconscious pegasi slowly opened its eyes and looked up at Fluttershy. "W-who are you?" Fluttershy smiled a bit and started to speak in a gentle voice. "Hi, my name is Fluttershy what's yours?" "I am Midnight Eclipse." He looked at his body and noticed he had bandages covering his body and a cast on his big wing. "Did you do this?" He said while still examining himself. Fluttershy nodded her head smiling. "Why yes I did, but we have to take you to the hospital for that wing."

"First can you tell me where I am?" The curious Midnight had asked. "You are at my cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. The hospital is in Ponyville." She then walked over to him and helped him out of bed. Once he got off she saw him stumble and fall face first on the floor. "Oh dear, I'm sorry…" Midnight only chuckled lightly. "It is okay, I have had worse." He responded back as he just laid there. Fluttershy called the hospital and shortly after an ambulance came and took Midnight Eclipse to the hospital.


	3. The Reunion

"Wake up Midnight, you have a visitor." A soft gentle voice had said, waking the dark blue pegasus from his sleep. "Who is it?" The white pony with a nurse cap on smiled and moved to the side to reveal Fluttershy holding some flowers in her hooves. "Oh i'm sorry, I hope i'm not bothering you." Midnight just shook his head and returned the gentle smile with one of his own. "It's alright Fluttershy, I enjoy the company." The yellow pegasus nodded her head and put the flowers in a vase next to his hospital bed. "I will just leave you two alone for now." The nurse pony had said, before taking her leave of the room.

It had been a few days since Midnight came to Fluttershy's cottage, and a few days more since he's been in the hospital for his broken wing. Everyday he would get visited by Fluttershy whom seemed to really care about his well-being. The room was medium in size but it had a sense of calmness to it. There was a small strip of wallpaper along the top of the walls showing a bunch of little critters, like rabbits and birds, on it going across the whole room. The room itself was painted white but here and there touches of red can be seen.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought in some friends today." Midnight just raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I-I'm sorry, I can tell them to leave if you want." Midnight shook his head and chuckled. "It's ok Fluttershy, you can let them in." Fluttershy nodded her head and opened the door to reveal four other ponies along with a pegasus who looked strangely familiar. The group of ponies walked inside and all smiled at him. "So this is Fluttershy's super secret friend!" The pink pony had stated bouncing up and down in place.

After watching Pinkie Pie jump and down happily the white unicorn stepped up to him and broke Midnight's trance. "Hello darling, my name is Rarity and the pink pony who spoke just now is-" Suddenly the pink pony leaped in front of Rarity and moved her head close to Midnight's. "My name is Pinkie Pie! Boy do I have a party planned for you!" Applejack grabbed Pinkie by the tail and pulled her away from the now chuckling Midnight. "Sorry 'bout that, Pinkie always gets excited about new ponies." Applejack walked up to Midnight's bed and shook his hoof. "Howdy! Ma' name's Applejack and I help run Sweet Apple Acres, the best apple farm in all of Ponyville!" "That's great! I would love to try some of your pie, I hear it's delicious." Midnight exclaimed with obvious excitement in his voice.

A small stack of books floated in the air covered by a purpleish glow. "I brought you some books to read in case you are bored." The purple unicorn stated while walking up to the bed. "My name of Twlight Sparkle and any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine." She lowered the books onto Midnight's lap and stepped aside to let Rainbow Dash come by. Upon closer inspection Midnight knew this was the same Rainbow Dash from all those years ago. "RD? Is that you?" Midnight sat up on the bed and looked at Rainbow Dash. "Midnight Eclipse? You're alive?!" Midnight nodded his head making Rainbow Dash zoom up to him and give him a big hug.

"Uh, we'll just let ya'll catch up, come on everypony!" Applejack stated making the ponies leave. Midnight Eclipse and Rainbow Dash were now alone in the room smiling at each other. "Everyone thought you were dead... I didn't want to believe it but eventually I did..." Rainbow Dash was now close to tears at this point but her mane got ruffled by Midnight's hoof cheering her up. "I ain't dead yet RD! Though I probably would have been dead, if I hadn't stumbled upon Fluttershy's house." He was smiling big, obviously happy that he finally got to see his best friend again. "Man do I have stories to tell you!" At that point Rainbow Dash started telling Midnight about her adventures involving Nightmare Moon, Discord, and King Sombra along with a few other things here and there.


	4. A New Place

A few weeks had passed since the reunion and Midnight was scheduled to be released in only a few minutes. "Remember mister, you are not supposed to use your wings until the broken one fully heals." Midnight nodded his head in understanding. "Don't worry Nurse Redheart, I won't." The nurse smiled and opened the door for him only to be greeted by Pinkie Pie bouncing in place, he figured his release excited her. "About time you came out! I've been waiting for hours!" Midnight just raised an eyebrow. "But it's just getting light out..." It took only a few moments for what she meant to dawn on him. "You were here all night?!"

Pinkie had already stopped bouncing at this point and nodded her head. "I was going to make a party for you earlier but then I figured everypony would be asleep still so I went home to sleep but I couldn't and decided to come here which im glad cause the doctor was nice enough to let me stay..." As Pinkie rambled on Midnight was trying to make sense of everything she said. "Whoa, slow down girl!" Hearing that made Pinkie stop with her rambling. "Do you know if RD is anywhere nearby?" Pinkie thought for a few moments then shook her head. "She said she would be coming a little later, I told her I was going to show you around Ponyville!" She then grabbed Midnight's hoof and forcefully pulled him out the doors of the hospital.

"First stop is the Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie had stated still dragging the pegasus behind her. "Not like I have a choice..." Midnight grumbled, he just wanted to wait for Rainbow Dash and see where he was now going to live. "Here we are, the sweetest spot in all of Equestria!" Midnight looked at the building before him and nodded his head in admiration, he figured he'd stop by one day and judge for himself. "This is also the place where I live." She tugged at him again and started walking. "Come on, next stop is Twilight's house!" Midnight just shrugged and followed her.

"This is where you will find Twilight doing nothing but studying all day, everyday!" Midnight raised an eyebrow at the huge tree in front of him with windows and a door. "This is also the Ponyville Library, you can books on almost anything here." Midnight looked up and noticed Twilight was on the balcony looking at the sky through a telescope. "Hey Twilight!" Upon hearing her name Twilight stopped what she was doing and waved at Pinkie Pie and Midnight. "Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" "Midnight was released today so I am showing him around!" Twilight suddenly gasped when she heard that. "By Celestia, I forgot that it was today!" She quickly rushed into her home and left a dumbfounded Midnight to wonder what all the sounds coming from the tree were.

After a few minutes Twilight came out with a small bag being carried by a baby dragon. "Hello Midnight, I have made a welcoming gift for you, Spike?" She turned her head to look at the baby dragon who tied the bag to Midnight's waist. "All set Twilight!" The dragon saluted as he said this. "Hey Spike I don't think we've met before, my name is Midnight Eclipse." Spike looked at the pegasus and shook his hoof. "Pleasure to meet you! I am Twilight's number one assistant Spike, at your service." The Dragon then bowed politely making the pegasus chuckle.

"Midnight come on, there's a bunch more places I have to show you!" Pinkie said, tugging once again on Midnight. "Okay, okay! Goodbye Twilight!" "Bye Midnight!" As Twilight watched Midnight walk on with Pinkie Pie she suddenly remembered the meeting the mane six were going to have. It was going to be about where the new pony would be staying. "Pinkie Pie wait!" Twilight shouted but to her dismay it fell on deaf ears. "Well i'm sure one of the other ponies will tell them, I hope." She shook her head and walked back in the house along with her assistant Spike.

"Hey Pinkie, where does RD live?" Pinkie Pie looked at Midnight with a smile. "Dashie? She lives in Cloudsdale!" "Ah, I thought she moved." Midnight said with a light sigh. "If she did, I would have made sure she moved next to my place!" Pinkie had said with excitement in her voice. "Here we are, Rarity's Boutique." She turned to Midnight and bounced in place. "This is where everypony goes to get their dresses and such. She makes the best dresses I have ever seen!" After she said this she bounced inside the building without even knocking.

"Oh Rarity, You have a visitor!" Pinkie Pie had shouted causing Rarity to get startled and look up from her sewing machine. "Heavens Pinkie Pie, has anypony ever taught you to knock?" "Whoops, my bad." Pinkie Pie giggled abit as Midnight walked inside. "Uh, hello Rarity." Midnight said timidly. "This is a lovely store you have here." "Why thank you Midnight, I do like to keep things tidy around here." Midnight then walked to the middle of the store and looked around whilst making a whistling sound. "You ain't kidding, this place looks spotless!" Rarity smiled at the compliment.

Rarity looked down at the necklace on Midnight's neck and her eyes gleamed with delight. "Oh my! That is simply the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen!" She zoomed up to Midnight to take a closer look at it's exotic design. "You have to tell me where you got it from!" Midnight was chuckling the whole time until he heard that statement and looked down. "It was my mother's... She died when I was a little filly..." Suddenly sobs were heard from nearby as Midnight and Rarity both turned to see a overly crying Pinkie Pie. "That's so sad!" Midnight and Rarity both looked at each other before Midnight stepped up and pat the pink pony lightly on her head. "Cheer up Pinkie Pie, it's ok so don't be sad." Pinkie Pie then stopped crying and smiled. "Okay!" Midnight just laughed.

Pinkie Pie stood up and nudged Midnight from the side. "Hey Midnight, it's time to go." Midnight nodded his head and waved goodbye to Rarity whom waved back in return. "Do stop by again sometime dear." Midnight then followed Pinkie out the door. "So where are we going next?" Midnight asked now with excitement. "You already know where Fluttershy's Cottage is so the next and final stop is Sweet Apple Acres!" Pinkie Pie was now overly excited, Midnight chalked it up to be just how she was.

A few minutes had passed since they left Rarity's Boutique and already they were at their destination. "So this is the famous farm I always heard about? It really does stand up to its name." As Midnight looked around he saw apple trees as far as the eye could see. In the distance he saw an orange pony wearing a stetson hat bucking some apples from a tree. "Hey Applejack!" Pinkie called out, making the orange pony look up and walk over to them. "Howdy ya'll, what brings ya to dis' 'ere farm?" "Pinkie Pie is showing me around." Midnight had said with a smile.

"Since this is ya first time here Midnight, why don't I treat ya'll to some Apple Pie?" "That would be great Applejack!" Pinkie had said before Midnight could even say anything. "Come on Midnight!" Pinkie then yanked Midnight to the Apple family house. "Allow me to introduce ya to the family!" Two other ponies and a stallion stepped out from the living room and greeted the pegasus. "This big fella here is ma brother Big Macintosh, we call him Big Mac for short." "Eeyup." big Mac simply said. "The pony to my right is granny smith, she may be old but she has alot of life in her!" Granny Smith walked up to Midnight and smiled. "Nice to meet ya sonny." "The pleasure is mine ma'am." Midnight said while bowing.

"Finally the little one here is ma sis, her name is-" The little filly suddenly leaped out from Applejack's side and examined the dark blue pegasus. "Howdy mister! Ma name is Applebloom and I am a Cutie Mark Crusader!" Midnight smiled and waved his hoof at her in greeting. "Hello Applebloom, it's nice to see you." Applebloom looked to the side of Midnight and noticed he had a blank flank like her. "Hey! You don't have a cutie mark, how come?" Midnight couldn't say anything so he looked to Applejack for an answer. "That's because he has yet to find his special talent, not everypony finds it while they are young sugarcube." Applebloom smiled big and looked at Midnight. "Would you like to be a Cutie Mark Crusader as well?!" Midnight couldn't help it so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah will come get ya after the meeting then, I can't wait to tell Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo!" Applebloom then ran out of the house. Applejack laughed nervously. "Don't mind her, she is always like that." Applejack said in defense but Midnight just shook his head. "It's ok, I wouldn't mind seeing what her group is about later. So what's this about a meeting?" Now it was Pinkie Pie's turn to speak. "We are going to have a meeting to decide who you would like to stay with while your wing heals!" Midnight looked at Applejack as she nodded her head. "yeah, in fact twilight and the other are on their way to the barn now." "Let's get going!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she led Midnight and Applejack to the barn.


End file.
